Bastille - What Would You Do?
Boys and girls wanna hear a true story? Saturday night, was at this real wild party There was liquor overflowing the cup About five or six strippers trying to work for a buck So I took one girl outside with me Her name was Londi, she went to Junior High with me I said, "Why you up in there dancing for cash? I guess a whole lot's changed since I seen you last" She said, "What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money? And his daddy's gone, in and out of lockdown I ain't got a job now, he's just smoking rock now So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life" "Girl you ain't the only one to have a baby That's no excuse to be living all crazy" So she stared me right, square in the eye And said "Everyday I wake up hoping to die" She said "They're gonna know about pain 'Cause me and my sister ran away so our daddy couldn't rape us Before I was a teenager, I've done been through More shit you can even relate to" "What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money? And his daddy's gone, in and out of lockdown I ain't got a job now, he's just smoking rock now So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life" (What would you do?) Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses (What would you do?) Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses (What would you do?) Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses (What would you do?) Get up off my feet... "What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money? And his daddy's gone, in and out of lockdown I ain't got a job now, he's just smoking rock now So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life" "What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money? And his daddy's gone, in and out of lockdown I ain't got a job now, he's just smoking rock now So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life" "What would you do if your son was at home Crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry?"